You Love Me? a Sasuke One shot lemon
by sweetlesshoney77
Summary: Sasuke little love story! its lemon


You were sitting by your desk looking at Sasuke Uchiha. He was starring at the pencil on his desk. You smiled and turned away refocusing your attention to your teacher."You will be working in partners for this next project." announced the teacher.Sakura jumped with joy running over to Sasuke and tying her hand with his. I wanted to laugh at the sight of Sasuke face as she held his hand but I failed to keep in it. I blurted out laughter it was so funny. I was partially laughing my head off when the teacher said,"Angel you will be working with Sasuke Uchiha!"Sakura screamed letting go of Sasuke's hand and my face became serious. Sasuke smirked at my disapproval and I started to curse under my breath! I wanted to go over to him and smack that smirk off of his face but when teacher began to talk to stopped."You will be living with your partners for this project for about a week wait never mind that it is a month."My face was drained of it's color and I was furious."Kakashi can I have a different partner me and Uchiha don't get along. Unless you want a death team then I think you should change me!" I demanded angrily."Angel I have no say in this the elders have decide this and I must keep that honor!" he replied.He finally dismissed us and I stomped out of the room angrily racing to my house. Maybe if I lock myself in the house I won't have to go to his freaking house! I opened the door throwing all of my things into the floor and marching upstairs. I took out my bag and threw a few things into it and zipped it up. I took my keys into my hand and walked out locking the door behind me.I finally arrived at the Sasuke manor and I knocked on the door. When the door swung open it showed a shirtless Uchiha. I blushed and Sasuke chuckled. He stepped aside letting me into the house. I turned my face from an blushing shy face to an annoyed looking expression. He lead me up stairs to the my room and left. I dropped my bag onto the bed and decide to take a shower.I stripped my self of the clothing taking a towel with me and turned on the shower. My body relaxed under the hot burning water. As I began to relax under the water I felt a touch I never felt before. I turned around to see a Sasuke with nothing but boxers on and I blushed twenty different shades of red. My gazed dropped to my naked body and I tried to cover my self up the best I could. No this wasn't right I shouldn't be here why am I here in the first place. It must be a dream I'm going to walk up any minute. I was telling my self when I felt something pull my chin up. I stared into Sasuke onyx eyes and I felt a shiver down my spine. Damn this is true good to be true I need to snap back to reality. Nope I wasn't dreaming everything was real. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. His tongue licked my lower lip begging for entrance I gave it to him. His tongue played with mine and it explored my entire mouth. His hands began to roam my body and he pinned me to the bathroom wall. I blushed again and he smirked. Before I knew what I was saying I said,"What the hell are you doing Uchiha?""I'm having my way with you if you haven't realized yet." he replied."Well then let go!" I demanded."Well lets just say I own you after I kissed you and I'll do whatever my heart desires with you!" he explained in a seductive voice."You do not own me I am …" I was saying.Sasuke crushed his lips into mine pulling me in to a another passionate kiss. I pulled away from me and his free hand went down to my breast. He played it and he began to suck on one. I was fighting back all the moans that wanted to come out. He let go of my hand and he played with one and sucked the other. He wanted me to moan he wanted hear me beg for him. But no way was he going to get that.He moved his hand down from my breast and to my womanhood. I struggled to get away he played with my clit. Rubbing it and I moan escaped my mouth. Without warning he stuck a finger in my warmth. I immediately felt pain mixed with pleasure. I felt my self relaxing into his body when he stuck another finger in and I gasped. He brought his lips to mine and kissed. The kiss was different full of lust and hungrier. I was being slowly devoured into his kiss and he was still fingering me. I had placed another one in and I began to moan his name. he had a smirk on his face. He pulled out of me licking up my juices off of his fingers. I had reached my climax he picked me up bridal style carrying me to the bed. He placed my gently on the bed and got on top of me. He was rubbing my breasts trying to make me moan again and it worked. He yanked off his boxers and I got my first look of his manhood. I shut my eyes tight not wanting him to rip me apart. He slowly rubbed my back trying to get me to clam down. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke with a concerned look."Are you a virgin?" he asked. I nodded yes and he said,"Don't worry I'll take it slow but if you move to much it will hurt so relax."I nodded once again he spread my legs far enough and positioned himself at me entrance the tip of his manhood began to push in. I leaped forward wrapping my arms around his neck."Please be gentle Sasuke!" I begged.He pushed past my barrier and pushed in deep. I screamed to the pain and he stopped. He sat there for a while letting my get use to his size. Then he began to pump in and out. The pain soon went away replaced by waves of pleasure."Deeper Sasuke Deeper!" I shouted!He pushed deeper and deeper into me and I began to moan his name to the pleasure our motion became one! We were moving in unison never had I felt this much pleasure before. He was pumping in and out of me so fast. Finally after a hours we reached our climax. Sasuke continued to go though after a couple for climax he pulled out of me. My womanhood stung with pain after he came out.He laid down next to me and I laid my head on his chest."Sasuke?" I asked."Huh?" he questioned."I love you." I whispered."I love you too." he replied.Maybe this project won't be so bad after all…. ( laughs)


End file.
